Flashes Before Your Eyes
| Image = 3x08.jpg | num_temp = 3 | ep_num = 8 | dias = 73 | emision = 14 de febrero de 2007 | españa = Ráfagas ante tus ojos | latinoamerica = Tu vida ante tus ojos | flashback = Desmond | escritor = Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse | director = Jack Bender | invitados = Sonya Walger es Penelope Widmore Alan Dale es Charles Widmore Fionnula Flanagan es Sra. Hawking Shishir Kurup es Donovan | costars = Stephen Quinn es Fotógrafo Sara Antalis es Partridge Jeremy Colvin es Repartidor Katie Doyle es Recepcionista David Cordell es Jimmy Lennon | noacreditado = John Williamson es Hombre con zapatos rojos }} es el episodio número ocho de la tercera temporada de Lost, y el nº 57 de la serie, y fue emitido originalmente el 14 de febrero de 2007. Un suspicaz y determinado Charlie recluta a Hurley para que le ayude a sacarle toda la verdad a Desmond, que ha estado actuando de forma extraña desde la implosión de la escotilla. El flashback de este episodio es distinto comparado con los otros de la serie. Desmond revive el momento justo antes de la implosión de la escotilla, en el que se queda "atascado en el tiempo" y viaja al pasado. Esta "anomalía temporal" se muestra como una singular narrativa que se alarga a casi todo el episodio. El único otro episodio en mostrar un flashback parecido es . Sinopsis Flashback despierta en Londres.]] El contador llega a cero y desencadena el fallo del sistema. Desmond aparta varios libros de la estantería, y encuentra la llave de emergencia. Se mete en el nivel subterráneo, dice "Te amo Penny", y gira la llave. Su mundo se vuelve blanco y la vida de Desmond pasa ante sus ojos. Desmond despierta tumbado sobre un parquet, con manchas rojas en el traje. Mira alrededor y ve una lata de pintura que se ha derramado , junto a una escalera tirada en el suelo. Penny corre hacia él y le pregunta si está bien. Él se da cuenta de que está en su viejo piso del pasado. Encantado de estar de vuelta con Penny, Desmond la besa y la abraza. Más tarde, Desmond intenta atarse la corbata y sonríe al mirar el reloj, que marca la 1:08. Penny le ayuda a atarse mientras comenta lo feliz que está de haberse mudado. Ambos hablan de la inminente cita de Desmond con el padre de Penny, y ella afirma que si las cosas no van bien no será "el fin del mundo." Esta frase inquieta a Desmond, especialmente cuando al mismo tiempo oye sonar el pitido del contador - pero resulta ser sólo el microondas. Penny le pregunta si todo va bien, y el responde que sólo ha tenido un déjà vu. en el edificio de Industrias Widmore, cuando oye los números. ]] Desmond notifica su reunión a la recepcionista de Industrias Widmore. Un mensajero llega entonces con un paquete para las 815". La mención de "8-15" provoca que una imagen de los números destelle en la cabeza de Desmond. En su despacho, el Sr. Widmore, revisa el curriculum de Desmond, observa un cuadro en el que sale un oso polar y un buda boca abajo. El sr. Widmore no parece muy satisfecho con la trayectoria de Desmond. El magnate le dice que su fundación patrocina una carrera en barco alrededor del mundo y varias ráfagas vuelven ante Desmond. Al final Widmore decide darle un trabajo en su empresa, pero Desmond le comenta que él está ahí para pedirle la mano de su hija Penelope. Widmore lo considera un noble gesto y saca una botella de whisky escocés MacCutcheon junto con dos vasos. Sin embargo, sólo vierte el líquido en uno de los dos vasos, declarando que un sólo trago cuesta más de lo que Desmond ganaría en un mes, y que compartirlo con él serían un desperdicio porque él nunca será un buen hombre. Al no ser merecedor de su whisky, ¿cómo iba a serlo para casarse con su hija? Tras salir del edificio, Desmond tira su corbata al suelo de la calle en un gesto de frustración. . ]] En la acera, Desmond se encuentra con Charlie, que está tocando con guitarra la canción "Wonderwall" de Oasis mientras pide dinero. Desmond asegura reconocerle, y tiene una ráfaga de Charlie durante el fallo del sistema en la escotilla. Desmond tiene más ráfagas y empieza a perder el control, recordando lo que acababa de experimentar y cómo había empezado a llover. En ese momento, empieza a gotear. Desmond entra en una biblioteca en busca de su amigo Donovan, un físico, y le pregunta sobre los viajes en el tiempo. Se van a un bar y después de contarle lo que recuerda de la Isla, Des le vuelve a preguntar si físicamente es posible que esté viviendo de nuevo su vida, pero Donovan sugiere que su mente simplemente está reaccionando a su fracaso con Widmore dándole un papel de importancia en esa isla. Donovan dice que si está reviviendo su vida, debería poder predecir lo que va a suceder. Desmond replica que no es así como funciona, y que sólo recuerda algunas partes. En ese momento la máquina de discos pone la canción "Make Your Own Kind of Music", y es entonces cuando Des tiene otra ráfaga. Al ver el partido de fútbol que emiten en la televisión del bar, afirma que Graybridge remonta con dos goles a dos minutos de terminar el partido, consiguiendo la victoria. Desmond añade que justo después, un tal Jimmy Lennon entrará y golpeará al tabernero con un bate de cricket. Ambos se quedan mirando, pero el equipo no logra marcar los goles. Decepcionado, Desmond acepta el consejo de Donovan de seguir con su vida y casarse con Penny. Desmond vuelve a casa y le dice a Penny que no consiguió el trabajo. Para consolarlo, ella sugiere que salgan a celebrarlo. Él pregunta por qué le ama, y ella responde que porque es un 'buen hombre,' y que la experiencia le dice que son muy difíciles de encontrar. Se besan. y Desmond comprando castañas. ]] Días después, Desmond está mirando unos anillos de diamante en una joyería. La sra. Hawking, la propietaria de la tienda, le ayuda a decidirse, encontrando el anillo con el precio más adecuado para él. Él dice que se lo lleva, pero la joyera no le deja, diciendo: "no, no te lo llevas, Desmond." La sra. Hawking le dice a un boquiabierto Desmond que no debe llevarse el anillo, porque no comprarlo le lleva a su destino original de acabar en la Isla y girando la llave de emergencia. Afirma que "si no haces eso, Desmond David Hume, todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos muertos." La sra. Hawking decide que Desmond necesita persuasión y le acompaña a dar un paseo. Le compra unas castañas de un vendedor ambulante y señala a un hombre con zapatillas rojas. Desmond comenta la teoría de que ella está en su subconsciente, pero ella sólo sonríe. Desmond dice que está decidido a casarse con Penny, pero la sra. Hawking está convencida de que eso no va a ocurrir. De repente, un andamio cae sobre el hombre de las zapatillas rojas, y Desmond acusa a la sra. Hawking de saber que eso iba a ocurrir, preguntándole por qué no ha hecho nada para impedirlo. Ella dice que su destino era morir y que nadie puede cambiar su destino. Si le hubiese avisado del andamio, habría sido atropellado por un taxi, y si le hubiese advertido del taxi, se habría resbalado en la ducha partiéndose el cuello. Si alguien logra prevenir su destino, el universo se "corregirá" a sí mismo y encontrará otra forma de llevarle a su camino prescrito. Desmond, sin embargo, se niega a admitir que es un esclavo del universo, y se lleva aún así el anillo. .]] Desmond se dirige a encontrarse con Penny cuando le llama la atención un cartel anunciando el reclutamiento en los Royal Scots. Luego la pareja se cita en el puente de Westminster y un fotógrafo les propone que se hagan una foto de pareja. Penny es la que convence a Des para que se hagan la foto juntos. Ambos miran los paisajes de fondo hasta que Penny elige el que le gusta, quitándose el abrigo para que encaje con el fondo. Esta es la foto que Desmond se llevará consigo a la isla. Desmond mira la foto y llega a darse cuenta de su destino. Le dice a Penny que no es el hombre que necesita ser y que no deberían estar juntos. Ella sale corriendo entre lágrimas, no si antes llamarle cobarde, y Desmond tira el anillo al Támesis. Desmond vuelve al bar donde estuvo con su amigo. En la estantería ve el whisky que no quiso ofrecerle el padre de Penny, pero se pide una cerveza. Le cuenta al tabernero que acaba de cometer el mayor error de su vida, y que está seguro de haberlo cometido antes. "Make Your Own Kind of Music" vuelve a sonar en la caja de música, y Desmond ve que vuelven a dar fútbol en la tv, pero esta vez el equipo marca el gol milagroso. Emocionado por haber acertado con su visión del futuro (simplemente se había equivocado de noche), decide que tal vez tenga una oportunidad de cambiar su destino. No obstante, la tercera parte de su predicción también se cumple, cuando Jimmy Lennon, con un bate de criket en las manos, se dispone a golpear al tabernero. Desmond le grita que se agache; el tabernero lo hace a tiempo, haciendo que sea Desmond el que reciba el golpe. El mundo de Desmond vuelve a fundirse a blanco. Se despierta desnudo en la selva con lesiones cubriéndole el cuerpo. Ha vuelto a la isla, justo después de la implosión de la escotilla, pero sintiendo aún el dolor del golpe del bate en la nuca. Corre hacia donde estaba la escotilla y se horroriza al ver el enrome agujero en el suelo. De entre los restos encuentra su foto con Penny. Se echa a llorar y ruega que le den otra oportunidad para cambiar el pasado. En la Isla sacando a Claire del agua. ]] Desmond encuentra a Hurley y Charlie saqueando el almacén de Sawyer y les pide que le acompañenen a la selva hasta donde están Sayid y Locke. Locke les dice que Eko está muerto, y que deben actuar con normalidad para que no cunda el pánico en el campamento. Durante la conversación, Desmond empieza a actuar con nerviosismo, y de repente sale corriendo hacia la playa. Desmond se quita la camisa y se lanza al mar, donde Claire se está ahogando. Desmond salva a Claire, reanimándola en la playa, mientras Charlie mira, tratando de ayudar y de ver que Claire está bien. Más tarde, Charlie se propone saber cómo supo Desmond que Claire se estaba ahogando, creyendo que si le emborracha logrará hacer que hable. Hurley y Charlie empiezan a beber whisky escocés MacCutcheon con Desmond, contándose historias y cantando canciones. Al cabo de un rato Charlie ataca, preguntándole como lo supo, pero Desmond simplemente se aleja. Charlie le llama, diciendo que es un cobarde, haciendo que Desmond responda derribando a Charlie al suelo y tratando de estrangularle. Mientras Charlie lucha por respirar, Desmond grita: "no quieres saber qué me ha pasado," refiriéndose a después de cuando giró la llave. descubre su destino final.]] Hurley tira de Desmond, liberando a Charlie. Desmond empieza a sollozar, y Charlie se compadece de él, llevándolo de vuelta a su tienda. Se disculpan entre ellos y Desmond le dice a Charlie que es un buen hombre. Le explica que cuando giró la llave, su vida pasó a ráfagas ante sus ojos, pero cuando despertó en la selva, las ráfagas no cesaron. Charlie pregunta si Desmond salvó a Claire tras ver una ráfaga de ella ahogándose, y Desmond responde que es a Charlie al que salvó. Era a Charlie a quien había visto electrocutándose con el rayo, y a quien había visto ahogándose tratando de salvar a Claire. Le dice que aunque ya ha le salvado dos veces, el universo se "corrige" inevitablemente. No importa lo que haga, Charlie va a morir. Trivia General * Cuando Desmond está en el despacho del padre de Penny, aparece un cuadro al fondo con la palabra "Namaste" escrita a la inversa. Puede ser una referencia a los videos de orientación de la Iniciativa Dharma. En el mismo cuadro tambien aparece la figura de un oso polar. * Las pancartas publicitarias durante el partido de fútbol que Desmond está viendo en el bar contienen anuncios de las Barritas Apollo, la Fundación Hanso, Oceanic Airlines, Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack, Gannon Car Rentals, Pañales Butties, Radio RPR 103.5, KRONOS (una compañía de verdad que vende relojes), y Exposé. imagen en lost.cubit.net * Hay un gran número de usos y referencias al color rojo (pintura, zapatos, whisky, camisa, corbata, etc). * El segundo nombre de Charlie es Hieronymus. Este nombre es una variación del nombre Gerónimo (como Geronimo Jackson), Jerónimo o Jerome. Su origen viene del griego antiguo, que significa "nombre sagrado." * Cuando Desmond va a ver a su amigo Donovan a la Universidad, el atrio tiene forma octagonal. Notas de producción *Ben, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, Nikki, Paulo, y Sawyer no aparecen en este episodio. * Se comentó este episodio en un podcast emitido el 20 de febrero de 2007. * Según los productores, Desmond realmente viajó atrás en el tiempo, y los eventos que revivió ocurrieron en 1996. * En un artículo de Entertainment Weekly, Damon Lindelof dice que este episodio usa un método de flashback empleado "de una forma que nunca hemos visto antes y que nunca más veremos." Gazapos y errores de continuidad * Frente al edifico de Industrias Widmore, antes de que Desmond tira el suelo su corbata, un viejo con un traje azul camina hacia Desmond. Después de que el ángulo de la cámara cambie, vemos a un hombre joven con un traje distinto donde debería estar el viejo. thumb|right|El poster de los Royal Scots * Hay un gran número de incongruencias en las escenas de Londres - p.w. las señales de taxi al estilo americano, una pequeña cúpula y otro edificio sin identificar en el South Bank, un pub británico de estilo totalmente americano, etc. * El poster de reclutamiento de los Royal Scots tiene escrita la palabra "honor" según el vocabulario americano; en inglés británico se escribiría "honour". El soldado que aparece en el poster lleva un rifle americano (en lugar de un SA80A2 británico) además de un casco al estilo americano. Del mismo modo, el soldado lleva una bandera escocesa en el hombro, cuando en realidad, como parte de la Armada Británica, debería llevar la de la Unión Jack. Estos fallos son del departamente de atrezzo (americano), reconocidos por los productores en el podcast del 20 de febrero. * En la escena con Charlie tocando la guitarra, el taxi que hay justo detrás suyo tiene claramente un número de registro del año 2001. * La sirena de la ambulancia no es la que se usa en Inglaterra. * Charlie se refiere a Inglaterra como una isla, cuando debería referirse al Reino Unido. *La barba de Charlie varia durante este episodio, se le ve mas crecida o recortada en algunas escenas, considerando que solo es un día transcurrido en la Isla. Referencias culturales , un Buda, y la palabra "namaste" aparecen en el cuadro que Desmond ve en el despacho de Charles Widmore. ]] * Matrix Reloaded: La escena en que Desmond y la Sra. Hawking están sentados en un banco discutiendo las improbabilidades de cambiar el futuro recuerdan a una escena similar en Matrix Reloaded donde El Oráculo explica a Neo la naturaleza de los "flashes del futuro" que experimenta , e intenta convencerle de que la elección que le llevará a ese futuro ya se ha tomado y que por lo tanto no se puede cambiar el futuro. El Oráculo también ofrece a Neo un caramelo, tal como la sra. Hawking le ofrece a Desmond unas castañas. * Liga de fútbol de España: El partido de fútbol que se ve en la televisión es en realidad la jornada 19 de la Liga Española de 1991 entre el F.C. Barcelona y el Real Madrid. El goleador es el famoso jugador danés, Michael Laudrup. * Stephen Hawking: Sra. Hawking comparte su apellido con el físico Stephen Hawking, quien escribe libros que tratan de la naturaleza del tiempo y el espacio - temas cruciales en este episodio. ** En el episodio anterior, , Aldo estaba leyendo el libro de Stephen Hawking Historia del tiempo. * "Building a Mystery": esta canción de Sarah McLachlan estaba sonando de fondo mientras Desmond se estaba preparando para su entrevista de trabajo. * "Make Your Own Kind of Music": La canción que suena en la caja de música del pub es "Make Your Own Kind of Music", de Cass Elliot, que también pudo oirse en , y . * Risas en la oscuridad: El libro encontrado en el almacén de Sawyer es Risas en la oscuridad de Vladimir Nabokov. * Playboy y Penthouse: El título de la revista pornográfica ficitica de Sawyer es PLAYPEN, una contracción de Playboy y Penthouse. Este título se ha utilizado también en series como Scrubs (3x09, "My Dirty Secret"), Matrimonio con hijos, Padre de Familia, Aquellos maravillosos años 70, y Kyle XY.. * "Wonderwall": Charlie toca la canción "Wonderwall" de Oasis cuando Desmond se lo encuentra en la calle. Mientras Desmond se aproxima a Charlie, este canta los versos "Maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me..." (Quiza, seas tú el que me salvará) -- una referencia a que es Charlie (y no Claire) aquel a quien Desmond está intentando salvar. La banda de Charlie, Drive Shaft, está basada vagamente en Oasis. La canción salió en 1995, un año antes de la fecha del flashback, de acuerdo con el Podcast del 20/02/07. * Namaste, Oso polar, y Buda: la oficina de Charles Widmore tiene varios cuadros (ver artículo principal: Cuadro (Widmore)) que incluye: "Namaste", un oso polar, y un buda boca abajo. * La Odisea - Desmond casi llega a volver con Penelope pero el destino le envía de vuelta a la Isla al igual que cuando Odiseo casi logra volver con su esposa, llamada también Penelope (y que tiene 108 pretendientes durante la ausencia de su marido), pero el destino le envía de vuelta a su exilio en los mares. * El Mago de Oz - Cuando el hombre con zapatillas rojas muere, sus piernas salen de debajo de los escombros, algo que recuerda a las zapatillas rojas y la muerte por aplastamiento de la Malvada Bruja del Este. * Un yanqui en la corte del Rey Arturo - Desmond reaparece en la isla tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza, al igual que sucede al protagonista de Un yanqui en la corte del Rey Arturo, que se traslada en el tiempo del mismo modo. Preguntas sin respuesta * ¿Por qué comenzaron las ráfagas de Desmond después de que este girara la llave? * ¿Cómo puede conocer el futuro la Sra. Hawking? * ¿Por qué el Desmond que todos hemos visto desde su primera aparición hasta que gira la llave no parece ser consciente de que todo lo que le ha pasado en los ultimos 4 años ya lo sabía, según vemos en el episodio, ya que él "ve" en el pasado que en el futuro acabará en la Isla y acabará pulsando un botón y "volviendo a ver" a Charlie? * ¿Es Penélope Cruz la chica de la tapa de la revista Playpen? Category:Centrados en Desmond